Love is Found in the Strangest Places
by Kesso-chan
Summary: Meh first fic! Boxey, you should be proud! XD! Anyways... Seto was walking home in the rain one day... And he sees a girl on a bridge... And he starts falling for her, though he doesn't even know it... rr please! BoxeyxSeto (snort)
1. Chapter One: The First Meeting

Love is Found in the Strangest Places 

The rain poured from the sky faster then the tears from her eyes, mingling with and hiding the salty drops rolling down her cheeks. It turned her usually bright red hair a dark, bloody colour. Her head, usually held high and proud, was lowered as she leaned over the railing of the bridge.

'They don't get it... No one understands me... The shit that goes on in my brain...' She thought miserably, flashbacks of her trying to be serious, and people not taking her seriously whizzing through her mind.

'They think I go through life all happy and energetic... I try to be serious for once, and the think I'm joking!' She growled in her mind, carefully blocking her yami from her thoughts.

'I'll just sit her and wallow in self-pity for a while. Maybe I'll catch pneumonia and die- let's see if they think I'm serious then!'

~*~*~

The tall brunette started to walk quicker as the rain fell harder.

'Why did my limo have to break down right _now_?' He fumed inwardly, turning the corner. As he went to go down the shortcut to his house, he glanced nonchalantly at the bridge across from him.

'Hey- isn't that a girl?' He changed directions, beginning to walk towards the bridge.

The girls long, long red hair was covering her face as she stared out at the waves.

'Don't I know her from somewhere?' "Excuse me, miss, you shouldn't be out here- you'll catch cold."  
Her head snapped up at his voice, and he gasped. "What- why-"  
She bolted past him and ran down the opposite path of which he was going. [[A/N: Did that make sense? O.o?]]

He stood alone in shock, taking in this new revelation for a few minutes, until he became distinctly aware of being soaked to the skin.

He muttered a curse and started trudging to his home.

'Well, well, well.' He chuckled in his mind. 'You're not all of what you seem, are you, now?'

~*~*~

Kesso: *giggles insanely*

StT: O.o?  
Kesso: Whoever first guesses whom the two people are gets prizes XD!

StT: *sweatdrop/sigh bubble*

Kesso: ^_^! Anyways! Please review! XD! By the way, I realize it's VERY short, but I was writing in a normal notebook, and it was like... Three pages -.-; So, yeah, eheh...


	2. Chapter Two: The Collision

Love is Found in the Strangest Places 

It was the next day. The redhead was joking and bouncing as she usually did, eyes glittering with laughter instead of tears. She ran around downtown, scaring random pedestrians and mentally scarring some little children for life.

The brunette, however, was hard at work in his office, but the spring atmosphere was obviously getting to him, too, because he was glancing out the window every so often. The glances became more frequent as the day dragged on, until it finally became unbearable. "Enough!" He said as he turned his computer off. 'If I stay in here any more, I'll go as insane as that Motou girl!' He thought in frustration, storming out of his building.

He was so busy thinking about what he had done today, and how glad he was to get out of that office, that he didn't watch where he was going, and walked right into a girl.

"Oh- I'm sorry, miss..." He trailed off as the girl shook her head and brushed her bright red hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"You again!" She gaped up at the CEO, sitting on the ground.

"And hello to you, too, Cameron." He said coolly, offering a hand to help her up.

She frowned slightly, but took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. "I told you, DON'T call me by my last name!"

"Okay... Pandora."

She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to curse the tall, rich seventeen year-old, but he shook his head and smirked slightly. "Kidding, Box Persona, don't blow a gasket." [[A/N: CONGRATS, KUPO-CHAN!]]

Boxey scowled at him and crossed her arms over her loose gray shirt. "Since when do you kid?"

"Since when do you stand on bridges at eleven o'clock at night and cry?"

"Why did you come over to me, anyways?"

"Believe me, if I had known it was the arrogant authoress that is you, I wouldn't have."

"You should talk about being arrogant!"

The two stood on the sidewalk and glared daggers at each other, the red head barely having to look up to meet his narrowed eyes.

The arrogant boy started slightly at the coldness of her glare.

She tossed her hair slightly and raised her eyebrows.

"What's the matter, Seto?" She asked tauntingly.

"Nothing," He growled and met her eyes. His steel blue eyes widened in shock just seconds later.

Her eyes were almost silver, and they burned into his own unmercifully.

He felt a small shiver run up the base of his spine to his neck at the deepness of them... It was as if he could see into her soul... Or she could see into his.

He broke the gaze.

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They're... Unnatural..."

Box Persona snorted. "They're natural, alright. But supposedly, the more secrets you have, the more stuff going on in your mind, heart, and soul, the deeper they get, hmmm?" She fairly hissed, causing Seto to start backwards. "Be careful, Kaiba... I can't guarantee I've had my rabies shot." She flashed her unnaturally sharp, almost cat-like teeth at him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Was that a threat?"

"Bet your rich ass it was." She stalked off, leaving him staring after her disbelievingly.

~*[At the Kaiba mansion]*~

Seto sat in an uncomfortable desk chair, his fingers on the keyboard. The screensaver flashed on, and he didn't even stop his blank staring.

'First, she calls me arrogant. Then, she glares at me with those eyes of hers. Those eyes! They sent chills up my spine... Like an electric shock... Come to think of it, her hand felt like it was electrically charged, too- a spark against my own fingers...' He thought uncomfortably. 'I don't like the feeling... At all.'

~*~*~

Kesso: OMG! OMG! OMG! SETO IS SO GETTING FEELINGS FOR BOXEY AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! OOHHHH! I AM SSOOOO-

StT: -.- *duct tapes her mouth*

Kesso: ^=^;

StT: Anyways... Kupo, there's a truck... Okay, THREE trucks... here with literally your name on them. *points to the three HHHUUGGGEEE trucks, that have, in big bold lettering "KUPO"* See?

Kesso: = *rips off the duct tape* OOOWWW O_O; ... Riiiight, anyways, those ARE YOUR PRIZES  
Truck 1: *dumps chocolate, candy, sugar, pop, etc on Kupo*

Kesso: n_n! WANT!

Truck 2: *dumps plushies, comfy blankies, pillows etc on Kupo*

Kesso: ooo SQUEE!

Kimmy: *takes a pictures*

Kesso: -.-;

Truck 3: *dumps the –ette's on Kupo*

Kesso: ?.? Wrong truck!

StT: Kesso doesn't own the –ette's.

Kesso: SURE, RUB IT IN, WHY DON'T YOU?

StT: -.-;

Kesso: *pouts* Anyways, here's the real truck-

Truck 4: *dumps money and CD's and computer stuff on Kupo*

Kesso: O_O! I LOVE MY SPONSORS!

StT: You have sponsors?

Kesso: oh shut up.

StT: -.- You forgot the disclaimer twice.

Kesso: OMG! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN DISATOROUS! I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Boxey!

StT: *rolls eyes*

Kesso: Anyways! Review! Yay!


	3. Chapte Three: The Accident

Love is Found in the Strangest Places 

Another week passed. Mokuba was out playing at the park with a friend from school, because it was a beautiful, sunny day. Seto was, as usual, at work in his office, determined not to be distracted by anything. And finally, Boxey was strolling casually through the woods near her house, bored out of her skull.

The last two were thinking.

_I'm slowly going insane here. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm bored. Very bored. I've picked up some bad habits from Mokuba._ Seto thought crossly.

_Hmmm... Nobodies around... I'm feeling social deprived. Maybe I'll go to the park!_ Boxey thought, then changing direction to go to the park.

As she walked towards the busy park, she hummed "The Cellblock Tango" from Chicago.

~*At The Park*~

Mokuba tossed the ball to his friend, Sara. She blinked as it went over her head and turned around as it bounced behind her. She giggled and chased after it, catching up and grabbing it, throwing it back at Mokuba. He jumped up for it, but missed. As he landed, crouched and laughing, the ball rolled over the grass. He straightened up and ran after it.

Boxey walked through the park gates, stepping over the ball as it rolled by her, heading over to the swings and sitting down on one.

Mokuba continued chasing the ball. It hit a bump and soared into the air. He jumped up and caught it, landing near the edge of the road and tumbling onto it. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

A horn blared.

Sara looked up.

Boxey jumped off the swing.

Mokuba whirled around.

The driver hit the brakes. The car slid- and hit the small boy. Sara screamed, and Boxey started running towards Mokuba, pulling out her cell phone. The petrified driver's tires screeched as he roared away- no way he was staying around! That was the Kaiba kid!

Boxey, kneeling beside the unconscious boy, called 911 and requested an ambulance right away, telling them their location and a brief description of what happened. Sara collapsed beside her. "Is he-"

"He'll be okay, hun. I've called an ambulance, so I need you to stay here with him until they get here, okay?"

Sara nodded. "But where are you-" Boxey was already up and running.

~*At Kaiba Corp*~

Seto was still typing away on his computer, now too busy to even consider being bored. His secretary buzzed him.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, there's a young lady here. She wishes to talk to you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"Sir, it's about your brother."

"... Send her in."

The secretary turned to the out-of-breath Boxey. "Mr. Kaiba will see you now." Giving her a quick nod, the redheaded teen walked swiftly into Seto's office. He turned to face her.

"What the hell- you?"

"Shut up, Kaiba. I have news."

He nodded.

"Your brother was hit by a car at the park." He got up so quickly his chair flew backwards and hit the wall.

"WHAT?"

"Shut up! I got him an ambulance." He was frozen as she started towards the door. "Come ON, dork! We might be able to catch the ambulance!" He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"I'll get one of..."

"Don't bother. It's in running distance."

"RUNNING DISTANCE?!"

~*At The Park*~

Seto and Boxey arrived, both out of breath, just as the paramedics were loading Mokuba into the ambulance.

"Told you we'd get here in time." Boxey said, going over to Sara. Seto rushed over to his brother's side.

"Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, sir. The driver slowed down enough that no serious damage was caused." Seto nodded. "Will you be riding with him?" Seto nodded again. "Okay sir."

Boxey kneeled down in front of Sara. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Sara. Without an H."

"Okay, Sara. You're a friend of Mokuba's, right?" The girl nodded. "Okay. We're going to go to the hospital."

"Do you have a car?"

"Nope, but I have my feet. Get on my back."

~*At The Hospital*~

Seto had his head in his hands as he sat next to Mokuba's bed. Mokuba was still unconscious.

'What if... The ambulance hadn't been called?' He was thinking, slightly confused. 'I can't believe... If she hadn't...' He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head as Boxey stepped into the room, letting Sara slide off her back.

Sara ran over to Seto. "Mr. Kaiba! Is he okay?"

He kept his head down. "Yes."

"Hey... Sara, you should go call your parents... so they know where you are. I saw some payphones back there… Here's a quarter."

"Thank you, miss..."

"Boxey. Call me Boxey." She said, handing her some money. The little girl scampered out of the room.

"Uh... Boxey... I guess I should... Thank you... For calling the ambulance and getting me..."

"It was nothing, Seto..." She looked at him. "You've been crying." He was silent. "... Whatever." She walked out of the room, looking confused.

'Damn her.'

~*___________________-|-___________________*~

Kesso: OMG! NOW IT'S BOXEY'S TURN TO FALL IN LURRRRRRRVVVVEEE! XDDDD

Seto: -.o I hate you.

Kimmy: ^^ You want to hug her! You want to kiss her! You think she's gorgeous!

Seto: ~x.x~

Kesso: OMG HE'S BLSUHING! ^_^ *takes pictures*

Seto: -.- *leaves*

Kimmy: *hums "The Wedding March"*

Kesso: Yay! Review, please! ... and please no kill me for hurting Moki *whimpers*


End file.
